The present invention relates to the art of support braces. It finds more particular application in the production of an adjustable support brace for use in commercial or home construction for temporarily supporting newly constructed masonry walls.
In this regard, the support braces are utilized to bolster masonry walls formed on the site (i.e., cast-in-place, etc.) during construction. For example, the present invention is useful for supporting concrete forms while the moist concrete is allowed to cure within the forms. This type of process is utilized to produce monolithic poured walls. Additionally, the braces can be used for supporting newly assembled masonry brick or block walls of approximately 8 feet or higher in order to inhibit wind damage and the like.
However, it will be appreciated that the invention has other applications, such as holding up and supporting any vertical or upright structure or wall being formed, for providing a scaffolding support, as well as other, entirely unrelated applications and environments.
Concrete interior or exterior walls are generally produced through the use of two or more concrete form walls that are set up in parallel and are interconnected by spacer bars. The spacer bars, along with exterior support braces, retain the forms in a parallel relationship while the concrete is being poured and the initial cure cycle is initiated.
To support the forms and to resist movement during concrete pouring or curing, wooded support braces can be utilized. However, the braces used in such wooded brace or prop systems are generally loosely constructed and provide non-uniform support. Additionally, such wooded braces are difficult to use in soft or hard soil conditions and/or result in a waste of lumber. Furthermore, wooden braces are time consuming to assemble and disassemble.
Recently, several types of reusable bracing systems have been developed. Commonly, such support braces include a vertical rail abutting the form wall and an extensible leg which is secured to the ground or floor. Such braces often provide supports upon which scaffolding may be erected. The extensible leg is adjusted at an appropriate length to support the forms in a true vertical position.
In certain instances, the form and/or brace may shift slightly due to the hydrostatic pressure of the concrete poured between the wall forms, wind, and various other construction loads. Because the current supports are very difficult to relocate once the concrete has been poured, it is known to compensate for hydrostatic and other loads by providing making fine adjustments to the extensible leg.
Also, it is known to initially set up the bracing system with the form wall slightly out of the vertical plane in the direction of the bracing system. It is generally easier to correct the plumb of the uncured wall in this direction since such support braces are adapted to push on the wall rather than pull it.
In any event, current bracing systems generally require two persons to adjust the uncured wall to vertical after pouring. That is, the adjustments usually require a first person on a staging or scaffolding platform with access to the top of the wall to ensure that concrete is being poured correctly, e.g., relative to a chalk line or the like. A second person on the ground and within reach of a fine adjustment mechanism on the extensible leg makes adjustments in response to instructions communicated by the first person.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus and method which overcomes the above-referenced problems and other problems present in support brace construction.
In a first aspect, an adjustable support bracing system for an upright structure includes a substantially vertical main frame and a support plate member pivotally secured to the main frame. The support plate extends on a first side of the main frame and provides supporting engagement of the upright structure. An adjustment device is connected to the main frame and bears on the support plate for selectively pivoting the support plate to a desired support angle. An adjustable length leg extends on a second side of the main frame opposite the first side.
In a second aspect, an adjustable support bracing system for an upright structure includes a substantially vertical main frame and an adjustable length leg member pivotally connected to the main frame and extending on a second side of the main frame opposite the first side. The adjustable length leg includes a first leg section including a first end pivotally attached to the main frame, and a second leg section including a first end in telescoping engagement with a second end of the first leg section opposite the first end of the first leg section. At least one fastener is provided for securing the first and second leg sections at one of a plurality of relative positions to achieve a desired length the second leg section. The fastener(s) include an elongate flat spring aligned generally parallel with the first leg section, and having a first end anchored to an exterior surface of the first leg section and a second end opposite the first end. A retaining pin attached to the second end is urged radially inwardly by the flat spring. A hole formed in the first leg section is aligned with and receives the retaining pin. A plurality of spaced apart holes are formed in the second leg section and a selected one of the spaced apart holes receives the retaining pin when the selected hole in the second leg section is aligned with the hole in the first leg section.
In a third aspect, a method of bracing a wall includes positioning a bracing member adjacent the wall, the bracing member having a substantially vertical main frame and a support plate member pivotally secured the main frame. The support plate is disposed between the frame rail and the wall to provide supporting engagement of the wall. The bracing member is secured to the floor with a floor-engaging, adjustable-length leg member pivotally connected to the main frame and extending downwardly and away from the wall. The support plate is then adjusted with an adjustment device connected to the main frame and bearing on the support plate so that the wall is supported at a preselected support angle.
In a fourth aspect, a method of constructing a concrete wall includes building a form wall assembly comprising two generally parallel form walls defining a space therebetween and positioning a temporary bracing member adjacent the wall. The temporary bracing member includes a substantially vertical main frame and a support plate member pivotally secured the main frame and disposed between the frame rail and the wall to provide supporting engagement of the wall. The bracing member is secured to a floor with a floor-engaging, adjustable-length leg member pivotally connected to the main frame and extending downwardly away from the wall. Fluid concrete is poured into the space between the form walls and, before the poured concrete is allowed to cure, the support plate is adjusted with an adjustment device connected to the main frame and bearing on the support plate so that the wall is supported at a preselected support angle.
One advantage of the present invention is that a reusable support brace for construction is easily collapsible and transportable. Once the forms for the interior or exterior walls are assembled and/or the brick or block wall is provided, the support brace of the present invention can be easily engaged, thereby providing vertical support to the walls as the moist concrete is allowed to cure.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a pivoting wall-bearing face provides fine adjustments to the plumb of the wall after the concrete has been poured.
Yet another advantage is realized when the adjustment to the pivoting face is accessible to a person on an elevated staging platform with access to the top of the wall, thus eliminating the need for a second person on the is ground.
Another advantage is that the bracing units are compact, easily transported, and may be reused essentially indefinitely.
Still another advantage is that a fine or continuous adjustment mechanism for the extensible leg is optionally eliminated, thus reducing cost and simplifying construction of the unit.
Yet another advantage resides in that the present bracing system uses interchangeable pivoting support plates, which can be exchanged for use with different manufacturers"" block styles.
Still further advantages and benefits of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.